Shadows
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: The team works a case in a big scary house... With a dead marine and his daughters, a old lady in the attic and 3 small kids in the basement.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 07:00 in the morning, Ziva and McGee were sitting at McGee's computer looking at some picture's "he is so cute McGee" Ziva said with a smile.

"Yes he is and he is only about two years old" McGee laughed.

"Is he only two years I thought he was older then that" Ziva said looking at the computer: smiling back at McGee.

"When I got him I also thought he was older but when he was at the doctor I was told that he was only two years old" McGee smiled.

"Why was he at the doctor" Ziva asked and looked at McGee.

Tony got in and went to his desk "Who was at the doctor" Tony asked when he sat down in his chair.

"My son" McGee said and Tony looked at him and then over at Ziva with a funny face.

"You have a son" Tony said almost falling out of his chair by laughing.

"Why are you looking at me I am not the mother" Ziva said with a mad voice and walked over to her own desk and McGee started to laugh.

"It's my dog Tony" McGee said and looked over at Tony.

"Oh so that's what you where talking about" Tony said and then he went back to his own desk after he had seen the picture of McGee's dog.

Tony looked over at Ziva who now sat at her desk taping at her keyboard.

Gibbs walked in to the room, first looking at Tony then at McGee and Ziva as the last person.

"We have a dead marine in a small town outside Quantico" Gibbs said while he took his gun.

Ziva, Tony and McGee took there stuff and walk after Gibbs.

When they came to the small town Ziva was the first person there was out of the car because she had sat beside Tony all the way from Washington to Quantico and he had a stomach trouble.

When Gibbs saw how fast Ziva was out he started to laugh.

Tony was the last person to get out of the car and when he saw the house the marine was in side of he sank a large clump.

It was a big house and it was gray and all you could see in the trough the window's where darkness.

"Are you scared Tony" Ziva asked with a smile on her face because she saw how Tony looked in his face.

"No I'm not" Tony said and walked over to Gibbs.

"Are we all going in?" asked Tony and looked up at the house.

"Yeah Tony, there is a dead marine in that house" Gibbs said with a big smile on his face.

"Take the bags McGee" Tony Yelled to McGee.

"Boss is we going in now" McGee asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well yeah McGee when Tony are ready" Gibbs said and smiled over to McGee.

"I'm ready boss" said Tony.

"Okay then lets go inside" Gibbs said with a smile and walk inside and Tony, Ziva and McGee followed right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Gibbs)**

When we got in to the house we all looked around but there were no dead marine "Boss there is no marine here" Tony said to me and looked one more time around the hallway.

"Well maybe it is in another room Tony" I answered and walked around for a bit.

Tony, Ziva and McGee stayed in the hallway wile I walk around the house.

I first came in to a room there looked like it was the living room I could se a bookcase and two very old chairs in red.

When I walked in to the kitchen I saw a long table with six chairs around it: and on the kitchen table were there four knives with blood on.

Something bad must have been happing here.

When I walk out of the kitchen I came out in the hallway again I walk past Tony, Ziva and McGee and in to the living room again were I walk down to the door a the end I opened the door and saw a bathroom.

In the bathroom I saw a shower, a toilet and a sink in the sink there were some blood.

It was wily gross.

When I was done looking in the bathroom, living room and the kitchen I went back to the hallway and saw Tony sitting on the floor and McGee and Ziva where still standing up.

I got up from the stairs to the second floor I saw a long hallway with one door on the right side and two on the left side and in the end of the hallway there were one door.

I first walk to the first door on the left side. When I opened the door a child's room came to sight, there were a bed and some toys and a lot of dust.

I walked out the door; I jump up because I got a shock. I turned around to see that the door had closet by itself.

I walk across the hallway to the next door and opened it there were also a bed but it was bigger but I could almost not se anything because it was really dark when I walk out the room I closed the door after myself this time.

I walk across the hallway again to the last door on the left side and opened it when I walk in to it I saw it was a bathroom and it was not like the one on the first floor.

In the bathroom I saw a bathtub with water in it mixed with blood it was really gross and as there was on the first floors bathroom there was a toilet and a sink, and a mirror with a spider on it.

I walk out the door again I walk down the hallway to the last door but I couldn't open it because it was locked, so I decided to walk down to the others.

When I got down to them Ducky and Palmer was there too.

"Boss did you find the marine?" Tony asked me and I shook my head.

"No but there is a door on the second floor there is lock maybe he is in there" I answered.

"Ziva will you try and see if you can open it" I ask looking at her.

"Sure I just have to get my knife from the car" she said and turned to the door and tried to open it.

"Gibbs it won't open" said she and looked at me.

"Try to turn the lock" I said and looked worried to her.

"It still won't open" she said and took a few steeps away from the door.

"I well try" Tony said and walked to the door.

"She is right boss it won't open" Tony said.

"This is not good" Palmer said in a worried voice.

"Well of course it's not good we are in an old house and can't get out of here" Tony said in a mad voice and turned to me.

"Boss what do we do?" Tony asked me.

"We well see if we can find the body and then we well find out what happened to him" I answer and looked around the room.

"Ziva maybe you can find a knife in the kitchen without blood on it and don't touch the four knives on the kitchen table" I said to her.

"I won't I promise" she said and walk in to the kitchen.

When she came back she had a wired looking face "What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you know that there is a cemetery in the backyard?" she asked.

"Yeah I saw it when I was walking around" I said to her with a smile.

"Okay I just ask to be sure" Ziva said and looked relied.

"Did you find a knife" I ask her and looked at her.

"Yes I did so where is the door" she said turning to the stairs.

"I well go with you" I said to her and turned to her with a smile.

"Okay thanks" she said as we walk up the stairs.

We got up to the second floor and we walk down to the door at the end at the hallway.

"I don't like it here Gibbs" she told me when we got to the door.

"Yeah I don't like it eater but we are locked in here so we should just try to find out of what happened here" I said to her and looked at the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Ziva)**

I was trying to pick the lock when Gibbs was starting to walk away from me "Gibbs where are you going?" I asked him.

"I heard someone talk in the child's room" Gibbs answered me and started walking again.

"Don't leave me alone" I said to him scared.

"So come with me then" Gibbs said with a little smile on his face because he had never seen Ziva so scared before.

"Okay, then wait for me" I yelled after him.

"Ziva" Gibbs said to me.

"Yes Boss" I looked worried at him.

"Don't yell" He said to me and continued to walk to the child's room.

"Sorry boss" I told him and walk after him to the door.

When we got to the door Gibbs slowly opened it and walked in. We looked around the room but we couldn't see anyone.

"There is nobody here boss shall we go back to the door at the end of the hallway?" I asked him and turned around to walk out the door.

"Yeah I'm coming now" He said and walk after me.

When we got to the end of the hallway I work on the lock at the door and this time I got it open. When I opened the door a small black room came to sight with stairs and that was the only thing there was in the small room.

Gibbs went down the stairs to get Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ducky to come up so we all could go up the stairs together.

Gibbs went first, Tony and I walk right behind him and McGee walk behind me and Tony and a minute after we got up to the attic Ducky and Palmer came to the attic.

We looked around for a minute "Tony, Ziva and McGee look for anything up here Me, Ducky and Palmer we well go and see if we can find the dead marine" Gibbs said and then turned around and walked down the stairs with Ducky and Palmer right behind him.

When they left I walk to steps forward to a small dollhouse it looked like the house just much smaller.

I looked at it for a second or two and then turned to McGee and Tony "Do you thinks it was a girl ore a boy there lived here with his or hers parents?" I asked them and then walk back to them.

"Don't know but I think it was a girl" McGee answer me with a small smile on his face.

"Why not a boy" I asked confused.

"Because it is a dollhouse and it is only girls there play with dollhouses" Tony said and looked around one more time.

"Well I will look around for anything there will make Gibbs happy" I said and walk over to a large box.

When I opened it I got a shock and Tony came to me in matter of seconds "What is it?" he asked me and I just looked down in the box.

"I found our marine" I answered him and opened the box again and even Tony got a shook and then McGee came over.

"Why are you two so still?" McGee asked us and, we both turned to him.

"You don't want to know" I said to him.

"Why, not?" he asked back.

"Because it is not that pretty" Tony said to him.

"Why are you two acting like this?" McGee got more and more confused.

"Because Ziva found our dead marine and it is not pretty" Tony answered McGee back.

"I go get Gibbs" I told Tony and McGee and then I left the attic to get Gibbs.

When I got down the stairs I couldn't see Gibbs or Ducky but I could here Palmer so I walk after the voice. I followed the voice all the way down to the kitchen where I saw Palmer band to a chair and I walk strait to him "Who did this to you?" I asked him while I was trying to get him free.

"I don't know I was just getting something to drink but when I turned to get a glass I was hit down" he answered me and looked really scared.

When he was free he walked me to the room Gibbs and Ducky were in.

"What happened to you, you left ten minutes ago?" Ducky asked Palmer and Palmer were just looked at him.

"I found him in the kitchen band to a chair" I told Ducky and Gibbs turned towards me.

"Have you found something since you isn't on attic anymore with Tony and McGee" he asked me with his old Gibbs look.

"Yes I found the dead marine he was in a box in the attic" I told him with a very small smile.

"Okay you lead the way to the dead marine then" he said and I started to walk out the door and to the stairs. When we got to the attic Tony and McGee still stood right beside the large box where the marine was in.

"Well you two have an odd look on your faces" Gibbs said and looked to Ducky who was on his way to the box to se the body.

When Ducky looked in to see the marine he was starting to be scared "This marine was not just killed he was tutored badly" Ducky told us with a sad look on his face as he turned back to the body in the box.

"Can one of your please help me get him out of the box?" Ducky asked as he looked at them.

"Yes I will help you" I told Ducky and when to the box to help him get the dead marine out of it.

We got the marine out of the box and placed him on the floor as Ducky started to exam the body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ziva)

As I help Ducky. Gibbs took McGee, Tony and Palmer to the child's room again because he really wanted to know what it was he had heard earlier.

"Ducky what do you think happened to him?" I asked the old man across from me.

"Well it looks like he was shoot three times in the chest and then stabbed five times, three of the times in the stomach and one time in the left leg and the last time in the heart" Ducky told me and then he stuck his big needle in the marine's stomach.

"Okay then that doesn't sound good" I said back to Ducky and then turned to the door.

"Are you scared Ziva?" he asked me.

"No I'm not" I told him still with my eyes on the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and this time I turned around to look at him.

"Okay I'm a little scared" I confessed to him; I never confess to anybody what is happing to me.

"Okay Ducky it looks like you have everything under control here so I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen" I told him and started to walk to the door and down the stairs and past the child's room and the bed and the bath room and then down the next set of stairs.

When I came to the kitchen I walk in and started to look for a glass so I could get something to drink.

When I found a glass I walked over to the sink and opened for the water when I got a shock because instead of water it was blood there came out.

I started to scream so I think the whole house could hear it. Not long after Gibbs and McGee came running down the stairs.

"Are you Okay Ziva" McGee asked me with a worried look.

"No I'm not there is blood coming out of the sink instead of water" I said when I got another shock when Gibbs took me into a hug.

Gibbs and I were still hugging when Ducky, Tony and Palmer came into the kitchen.

"Are you guys Okay we heard a scream" Tony said and then looked at Gibbs and me we where still hugging.

"Sorry it was me" I told them and was about to let go of Gibbs when I took another hug from him and then I let go of him. I then walk to the sink and turned on for the water so the others could see why she was screaming.

Just like me they got a wired look on there faces and got scared.

McGee looked like he was going to die and Palmer was about to throw up and Tony got a really big shock; wile Ducky and Gibbs just looked at them.

"Well we better find out what happened here" Gibbs told us and then walk over to me and turned of the blood.

Then Gibbs started to walk out from the kitchen and when Tony and McGee follow him not long after I walk out with Ducky and Palmer right behind me.

"Okay now McGee and Ziva go with Ducky and Palmer back to the attic to find anything you can there will help us with the case and Tony and I will go back to the child's room because I think there is someone in there" Gibbs said and then we did as we were told.

When McGee, Ducky, Palmer and I got to the attic again, Ducky and Palmer went to the dead marine with the same and McGee went to the box where the marine was before and I walk around for a little wile.

When I was walking around I saw a small box when I took it up and opened it a ring came to sight it was really beautiful there were two small diamonds and in the middle there were one a little bigger then the two others.

I closed the small box again and walk over to Ducky "Ducky do you think this could be his?" I asked him.

"Yes my dear it could be his I think it is his" he told me with a small smile.

I smiled back at him and then looked down on the marine "What do you think his name was?" I asked him and then looked back up.

"Petty officer Micheal Price" he told me.

"Did you found a card on him?" I asked him and when he gave me a card.

"I found it in his pocked" he answered me with a smile.

"Thanks Ducky I will go tell Gibbs that" I told him and walk towards the stairs and when down them when I walk into the child's room I saw Gibbs and Tony looking around.

"Boss Ducky found a card on our dead marine his name was petty officer Micheal Price" I told him and walk over to him so he could see the card from the marine's pocked.

"Okay then can you and Ducky get petty officer Micheal Price down in the hallway downstairs?" he asked me.

"I don't know if Ducky want that but I can ask him if you want" I answered him back.

"Yeah go do that" was all he said back to me and I did as he said.

When I got back to the attic I ask Ducky what Gibbs wanted me to and Ducky agreed so we got the marine down the stairs and all the way down to the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay now we have the dead marine and an attic full of evidence. But no computer and no Abby" Ziva said; so Ducky looked up at her.

Ducky had just sat down next to the marine in the hallway were him and Ziva had laid him down. He was really tired because the marine was very heavy.

"Well my dear we will just have to do it another way or else maybe we can find a laptop some were in this house" Ducky said with a small smile and looked back to the marine.

"I don't think that we can find a laptop in this old house" Ziva smiled back at the old man there sat right in front of her.

"Yeah you are probably right" Ducky said back and just turned back to the dead marine there was on the ground between them.

Ziva started to look around in the hallway, when McGee and Palmer came down the stairs" Ducky we found a wired think, here maybe you can tell us what it is" McGee said and walk all the way over to Ducky and gave the thing to him.

Ducky looked at it for a minute and then turned around to look at McGee "It's an old key of a kind maybe there is something there goes with it" Ducky said to him.

"What do you think it belongs to?" McGee asked back with a question look.

"An old door somewhere or a coffin" Ducky told him still holding the old key.

McGee was about to ask Ducky some more question when Tony and Gibbs came down the stairs. Gibbs saw that Ducky was sitting with the old key "Where did you find the key?" he asked.

"I found it in the attic boss" McGee said to Gibbs.

"Okay so do you know what it goes with?" he asked again.

"Well no I don't" McGee answered back a little scared about what Gibbs was going to say.

"Okay then Tony you go look on the attic" Gibbs said and then turned around to look at the man who stood behind him.

"Do you want me to go alone?" Tony asked with a scared look on his face.

"No I want Ziva to go with you" Gibbs said with a small smile on his face. He was happy as long as he wasn't going to the attic.

"Boss why me?" Ziva asked.

"Because I need McGee, and Ducky and Palmer need to finis looking over the marine that's why" Gibbs said and looked to the stairs.

"I want to know what it is I heard in the child's room" Gibbs said to the others.

"Okay then I will go with Tony" Ziva said and started to walk over to the stairs but when she didn't hear Tony follow she stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming Tony?" She asked.

"Sure I'm coming now" Tony answered her back and turned to walk after Ziva.

When Tony and Ziva walk in to the attic they heard the door close behind them fast. Tony turned around to see if he could open the door but it was locked.

"Great we are lock in here and we can't get out again it is just like the door to the outside" Ziva said.

"That is wired but don't worry we will get out of here" Tony said with a smile.

"I think that there is someone else in this house except for us" Ziva said and looked fast around the attic.

While Tony and Ziva was in the attic Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs and McGee was in the hallway down stairs with the dead marine when Gibbs heard the sound again it was like a little person was walking over the floors upstairs.

"Did you guys here that?" Gibbs asked and turned his head to the stairs.

"Sometimes is it like I can hear a person walk over the floors but when I look there is nothing" Gibbs said to the older man and the two younger men.

"Maybe you do hear someone but the person gets away before you can find him or her" McGee said and looked over to Gibbs and tried to see if he could hear something.

"Yeah but I want to find out so McGee we are going to follow the sound until we find the person" Gibbs told him and then he stared to walk to the stairs when he stopped and turned around to the look in trough the kitchen door.

"Did the three of you hear that?" Gibbs asked and then looked over at them.

"Yes I heard it" Ducky said and looked over to the door that the sound came from.

"I heard it too boss" McGee said.

"Me too do you think it is the same sound you heard in the child's room earlier this day?" Palmer asked and looked at Gibbs for an answer.

"Maybe but I don't know" Gibbs answered back to Palmer and then the four men stared to walk towards the kitchen door.

When they came to the kitchen they saw the knives lay on the kitchen table as they did when they came to the house but there were also knives in the air. The knives stared to come at them.

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer stared to run out of the kitchen but the knives just followed them out the kitchen.

McGee and Palmer where screaming so loud they could. But when they didn't have anymore air in there lungs they stopped and then they just kept running.

First all four where running into the hallway and when to the living room and when back to the hallway and up the stairs and when to the child's room and the bedroom and out of the bedroom and back down the stairs and they first stopped when they came to the marine there where on the floor in the hallway where Ducky and Ziva had placed him earlier.

When they where with the dead marine the knives stopped and they fall to the ground like they had lost all there power.

Ziva and Tony was still in the attic and they looked at each other like they where crazy they had just heard Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and McGee run around in the house and they had also heard Palmer and McGee scream.

"Do you think they are okay?" Tony asked Ziva and you could se the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah… Maybe… I don't know" Ziva said a little quiet because she knew that she was worried because they couldn't get out of the attic and the door to the outside was also locked and they couldn't open it and when Gibbs and Ducky had been running there was definitely something wrong but what it was they had been running from she did not know.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva were still in the attic looking for the thing there belonged to the old key.

Ducky and Palmer was in the hallway still looking over the marine and they had found a ring in his stomach it looked like it was a wedding ring and they had also found out that he had been shot one time before.

McGee and Gibbs where in the child's room looking but they still couldn't find the person or think that made the sound.

"Boss maybe we could try to look in the others room?" McGee asked and turned to look up from under the bed.

"Yeah maybe we will have more luck with the other rooms" Gibbs said back and walk out the door with McGee right behind him.

Gibbs and McGee went to the bedroom to se if they could find the think or person that made the sound that Gibbs wanted so bad to find.

But they didn't find anything in the bedroom so they looked fast into the bathroom and they didn't find anything in there. So they went down stairs to Ducky and Palmer in the hallway to look around there.

"Did you find anything?" Ducky asked fast as soon as he saw Gibbs and McGee come down the stairs.

"No not yet" Gibbs answered the old man on the floor next to the dead marine.

"Okay so… what do you think it is?" Ducky asked Gibbs not sure if it was the right question.

"I don't know but I will find out and McGee is going to help me" Gibbs said and then looked over at McGee how stood with Palmer and had a small talk.

Then Gibbs looked back at Ducky and asked "Have you seen Tony and Ziva since they went to the attic?" and then a fast look over to McGee and Palmer.

"No they are still in the attic" was Ducky's only answer.

"Okay then McGee come here we are going to look over the house again" Gibbs said to McGee how started to walk over to the second old man there stood next to the dead marine.

Tony and Ziva were still in the attic and they were looking around for something that could help them with the case and then the fact that they could not get out of the attic because the door was somehow locked.

"Ziva" Tony said and looked up from the box that he was looking in.

"Yes Tony what is it?" Ziva asked and turned too looked at him.

"Have you found something?" he asked with a small smile.

"No I have not found something… don't you think I would have said something if I had" Ziva answered back and then looked back to the thing she was looking at before.

"Sure you properly would" he said with a small voice so she couldn't hear him.

Tony started to look back in the box this time when he looked in the box he found a lot of toys and dolls.

"Well at least we know that there has lived a little girl in this house" Tony said and closed the box again and walk over to another box.

"I know that Tony didn't you see the child's room downstairs" Ziva said back.

"Sure I did" Tony said and opened the new box and found an old box with a beautiful pattern and in the front of the box is there a key hole.

"Ziva I think I found the box that goes with the key" Tony said fast and walked over to Ziva where he took the key out of Ziva's hand.

He opened the box to see another old key.

"Okay now we just need to find the thing that goes with this key" Tony said holding up the new key in his right hand.

"Well yea we can't really do anything else" Ziva said to Tony and walk over to him and took the old key from his right hand and looked at it.

Tony tried to get the key back but when he took the key. Ziva was still holding onto it so she tripped and landed Tony's arm when he looked up Tony bended down and kissed her on the lips and Ziva stared to kiss him back.

After a few minutes Ziva pulled back for air and then just looked up at Tony and then turned away and walk over to where she was looking before Tony had found the box and the new old key.

Tony stood still for a few moments and then turned to the door and looked at the old new key and then he walk over to the door and sat the key in the door and it opened.

"Ziva I know what the new key is for" Tony said happy.

"Okay so what is it for?" Ziva asked and turned around to see the door stood open.

Tony and Ziva both ran out of the door and down the stairs and into the hallway where Ducky and Jimmy where.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Tony and Ziva came down from the attic, they walk strait over to the others in the hallway. When they reach the others and Ziva was about to say something then suddenly the front door opened and in came Abby and the second Abby was inside the door closed by it self behind her.

"What was that?" Abby asked and jump up in the air and back down to the ground again when the door had closed.

"Welcome to the scary house Abby now you can't get out again" Tony said with a small smile so the rest of the team didn't see it. He was a little glad that all the team members were together now.

"Why can't we get out?" Abby asked and looked around at all her friend.

"Because it is a big scary house with ghost, blood and flying knives" McGee answered her and looked over at Gibbs ready to get a head slap but it never came.

Abby got more scared when McGee said that about the house. Abby looked ones more around at her friends and the she took a fast look into the kitchen and saw the blood every where.

"Is this house filled with blood and old stuff or what?" Abby asked and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yes it is and we can't get out again" Gibbs said and looked over to Tony and Ziva and smiled because he remembered when Ziva got scared it was the first time she was that scared that the rest of them could see it.

"Tony, Ziva did you two find something up in the attic?" Gibbs asked them and they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah boss we found the thing that the old key belongs to it was an old box and inside was just another old key that belongs to the door to the attic…..but don't ask me how it ended up there when the door was closed when we got here" Tony answered and then took a deep mouthful air.

"Okay that is wired" Gibbs responded.

"Yeah it is" Ziva said just to say something.

"Okay now that Abby is here, then Abby and McGee see if you can find something on Abby computer. I will help Ducky and Palmer. Tony and Ziva I want you two to see if you cane find the thing that makes that noise that is really irritating me" Gibbs said and then we all when different ways again.

----------Abby and McGee----------

"Okay Abby where do you want to sit?" McGee asked with a smile.

"Ummm I'm new here so why don't you find a place" Abby said and smiled back to McGee and laugh a little bid.

"What about the living room floor?" McGee asked because he was afraid that if they sat in the chairs then they would break.

"Sure that sounds find" Abby answered and then they walk into the living room and found a place on the floor and sat down.

----------Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer----------

"Gibbs do you think that Tony and Ziva will find the thing that are making those noises?" Ducky asked the silver-grey haired man there stood next to him self.

"I hope so…..but they are looking now…have you found something new?" Gibbs asked the even older man beside him.

"No I have not. I don't think that I will find anything new before we get out of here" Ducky answered with a sad face and then looked over at Palmer who was sitting on the stairs playing on his phone.

----------Tony and Ziva----------

Tony and Ziva was looking around in the child's room when they heard a little laugh but when they looked around again then there was nothing.

"Tony I think that I'm going to look in the bedroom you can just keep looking around in here" Ziva said and the n she left the room and walk over to the old bedroom.

When Ziva walk into the bedroom the first thing she saw was a little girl sitting on the bed with two dolls one in each hand. Ziva walk slowly over to the bed and sat down beside the little girl and then the girl turned her head and looked up at Ziva.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked and looked down at her dolls.

"My Name is Ziva…what is your name?" Ziva asked the girl and now Ziva knew what it was that was running around in the house.

"My name is Samantha but you can just call me Sam my dad do it" Sam said to Ziva and looked at her again.

"Why are you here Sam?" Ziva asked the little girl beside her.

"My dad took me here he said that my babysitter lived here but she don't and after that he disappeared. Now I don't now where he is" Sam started to cry when she started to talk about her father.

Ziva took the little girl Sam into her arms and said shhh to her.

"Where is you mother?" Ziva asked her and that made the little girl stop crying.

"I don't know my dad always says that it is just him and me because my grandparents died a year ago in an accident" Sam told Ziva everything she remembered about her grandparents and the stuff they did together and how brave she was when they where buried and that they would be proud of her that her dad always told her that.

It made Ziva sad to think about all the stuff this little girl had been through the last year of her lift and the fact that she had never had a mother to look after her and now she had nobody left.

"Sam how old is you?" Ziva asked Sam and smiled at her.

"I'm 5 years old my dad says that I'm going to be a big girl when I turn 6 the first of May" Sam said happy it was like she had forgotten all about her mother and her grandparents.

"Sam there is someone I like you to meet will you come with me?" Ziva asked and Sam just nodded.

"But will you play with me sometime?" Sam asked Ziva and all Ziva could say to Sam was yes.

And then they walk into the child's room and got Tony and when he saw that Ziva had a little girl in the hand he started to laugh because the thing that made Gibbs crazy was a little girl.

Please tell me if you liked it.

and sorry if there is some mistakes:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony was the first to walk down the stairs and when the others saw him they looked wired at him because he was still laughing really much and they didn't know why.

"DiNozzo what is wrong?" Gibbs asked with a mad voice.

"Boss Ziva found your ghost" Tony said and laughed even harder then before.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked not that mad anymore.

But before Tony had a chance to answer that question then Ziva came down the stairs with a little girl sitting on her hip and the little girl had her arms around Ziva's neck.

"Ziva who is this?" Gibbs asked with a smile his ghost was a little girl with Blond hair and Green eyes.

"This is Samantha but she wants to be called Sam and she is 5 years old" Ziva said with a smile and looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"Almost 6 years old" Came Sam's little voice and then she looked up at Ziva because she had forgot to tell this man that she almost was 6.

"Yeah that is right she is turning 6 the first of May" Ziva said looking over at Gibbs to makes sure that he got it.

"Okay Sam why did you dad bring you here?" Gibbs asked the little girl with a smile. It was wired for Gibbs to see his agent with a little girl in her arms.

"Because of the babysitter but when we got in here then he said that it was the wrong house" Sam told Gibbs almost the same she had said to Ziva and then Sam just smiled at Gibbs after that.

Gibbs just stared for a few moments and then he looked over to McGee and Abby they where looking at something on Abby's laptop and they hadn't seen the little girl yet so when Ziva had put down Sam then Sam walk slowly over to them and smiled still with her dolls in her hands.

"Hey I'm Sam who are you two?" Sam asked and looked at Abby and McGee and first saw her now that she had said something to them.

"Hey Sam I'm Abby and this is McGee" Abby said and pointed to McGee who smiled up at the little girl there stood in front of him and Abby.

"What are you two looking at?" Sam asked and went to stand behind Abby and McGee so she could look over their shoulders. When she saw what it was there was on the screen she started to scream really loud it was her father with a lot of blood.

Before Abby or McGee could say something the Sam had left the room and was out in the hallway with the others and Abby and McGee followed right behind to see if she was alright. When they got to the hallway they saw Ziva sitting on the floor with Sam in her arms rocking back and front to make her stop crying but it didn't work.

All on the team was choked that it was Ziva that the little girl liked the most they all thought that it would be Abby and that she would follow Abby around all day but it was Ziva.

After Sam was finish crying then Ziva took her to the living room to see if there was some children's books one the bookcase while Abby and McGee was back behind the laptop and Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Palmer was in the hallway.

Ziva and Sam look at a lot of different book and then Sam saw book and the middle shelf that she wanted Ziva to read. When Ziva took the book out of the bookcase, then there came a lot of dust out that fell down onto the floor and small book also fell down from the bookcase. Ziva took the small book up from the floor and looked at it. It looked like a book about the house so Ziva gave Sam the book she wanted to read and told her that she would be right back. Ziva walk out in the hallway to the other and gave Gibbs the book.

"What is this?" Gibbs asked and looked a the title _"My baby's house" _was the title after Gibbs had read it then he looked on the back of the book to see if there stood something but there was nothing.

"I think there stands something about the house in there" Ziva said and Gibbs opened the book to look. The books letters was written in hand so it seemed like a diary. When Gibbs went to the last page then he found a map over the house where he could see the first floor and the second floor, the attic and a basement but they hadn't found a door to the basement.

"It looks like there is a basement in this map" Gibbs said and the others just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What there are no doors that leads down to a basement so there must not be any" Tony said and played smart and he tried to get eye contact with Ziva because she had not looked at him since the kiss in the attic, but Ziva didn't look back at him, she was looking at the map in Gibbs's hands.

"Maybe there is a secret door some where" Palmer said it was the first thing he had said in a long time and the others looked over at him like he was crazy expect for Gibbs.

"Maybe your right" Gibbs said and then all the looks turned to Gibbs.

"What maybe it is…..Ziva maybe you should go back to Sam before she starts to scream again" Gibbs then said and smiled and looked over at Palmer and Ziva looked around at her friends and then left the hallway to go into the living room to Sam.

"Okay Palmer you said that the door might be hid…..so Palmer and Tony you two will get this map and then you are going to find that door there is maybe something we cane use from down there to open that door" Gibbs said and pointed to the front door that still was close.

"Ducky you and I are going to read this book to see if we can find something in here" Gibbs said after Tony and Palmer had left the room the had started by going out into the kitchen.

**Let me know what you think :) **

**And I'm still sorry if there is some mistakes.......**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

----------Kitchen----------

Tony and Palmer were looking around the kitchen when they heard a noise coming from the refrigerator. They looked at each other and wanted the other one to open and see what it was that was in the refrigerator.

It ended with that it was Palmer that had to open the door and when he did it there was nothing but when he closed the door then the noise came again and this time it was Tony's turn to open and look but there was still nothing. Tony closed the door still so if the noise came again then he could open the door with the same. But the noise first came when the door was completely close. Tony opened the door ones again and this time there was a lot of blood in the refrigerator that hadn't been there before.

"Wow where did all that blood come from?" Palmer asked and looked from the refrigerator to Tony and pulled up his glasses there almost had fallen of when he saw all the blood.

"I have no idea" Tony answered still in chock and then looked at Palmer and then they both turned back to look inside the refrigerator and let out a big breath.

"This is creepy" Palmer said and looked around the kitchen to see if there where more blood on the tables and floor then there already was when they came.

"Yeah it is let's try to close the door and see if the noise comes again and then open the door again if it comes and see what there has happened" Tony said and then he closed the door before Palmer could say something.

Tony looked at Palmer and smiled now they just had to wait for the noise. About 5 minutes later then the noise came again and Tony opened the door to see even more blood it was getting weirder by the second and what would be the next thing that came to sight in the refrigerator a hand or maybe a leg who knows. Tony closed the door again in hope to see if the noise came again because it had already been there four times and it was getting worse and worse for each time they closed the door.

"Why do you open and close the door to the refrigerator when it is getting worse each time you do it?" Palmer asked because he though that Tony was starting to be crazy because he kept open and closing the door.

"Because we might see where all the blood comes from if we do it" Tony said proud of him self for thinking of that.

The noise came one more time and this there was a head of a little girl in the refrigerator the girls head looked like Sam's head but this one that a small scar on the right cheek. When Tony and Palmer saw this then they closed the door fast and didn't want to open the door again. They looked slowly at each other and then they sank hard.

----------Hallway----------

Gibbs and Ducky were sitting in the hallway trying to read in the in same book. When Ducky was finish reading one of the pages and he then wanted to turn the page but Gibbs stopped him before he could. Gibbs wasn't finish yet and Ducky was starting to get annoyed because it took him so long to read one page.

"Are you finished yet?" Ducky asked and looked around the room and then over to Gibbs who was still reading on the same page that they started to read 5 minutes ago.

"Almost there is just something that might be use full in here but I can't see it yet" Gibbs answered and looked fast up at Ducky and then back to the book.

"Well maybe there is something in the rest of the book" Ducky said because it was still the first page in the book they where on.

"Yeah maybe you are right" Gibbs said to Ducky and Ducky looked a Gibbs like he was crazy did he just give him right.

Before Ducky could say something again then Tony and Palmer came running into the hallway and they were breathing hard. Gibbs was about to say something to them but Tony put his finger up into the air so Gibbs didn't say anything but just sad there and waited for Tony and Palmer to explain what was wrong.

"Boss we found something that you need to see" Tony said and looked directed at Gibbs while he said that.

"Okay what is it?" Gibbs asked this must be serious since the both came to get Gibbs.

"Come with us into the kitchen please" Palmer said and turned around and started to walk into the kitchen. Tony, Gibbs and Ducky were following him and when they got to the refrigerator then Palmer stopped and waited for Tony to open the door.

Tony opened the door and when he did a lot of blood came out and when Gibbs and Ducky saw the little child's head they got a chook. When Gibbs first got a really good look at the face then he ran out into the hallway and the into the living room where he saw Abby and McGee still sitting on the floor and then when he looked around the room he saw Ziva sitting in a corner with Sam in her arms reading. The look of Ziva with this little girl made him smile most because now he was sure that it wasn't Sam's head there was in the refrigerator but somebody else's head that looked exactly like Sam.

Please tell me what you think and sorry for the mistakes.

And the next chapter there will be more of Ziva, Sam, McGee and Abby.

And maybe some more Tiva………….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

----------Living room----------

Ziva was sitting with Sam in her arms and was reading to her when she saw Gibbs was looking at them and he was smiling so she just smiled back to him.

Sam saw this and looked up at Gibbs. Sam thought that Gibbs had nice eyes so she just loved to look at his eyes ice blue eyes.

Gibbs walked over to Sam and Ziva and sat down in front of them he looked over at Sam and smiled a little.

"Sam can I ask you a question?" Gibbs asked her and she smiled even more at him and then she turned to look at Ziva and Ziva nodded that it was okay.

"Yes what do you want to know?" Sam asked and looked like she had done something wrong.

"Do you have a twin?" Gibbs asked and looked at Sam and saw that her smile disappeared. Ziva looked choked at Gibbs question like he had lost his mind.

"Yeah her name is Emily…but she disappeared at the same time dad did" Sam said sad and looked down and was crying a little.

Gibbs looked up at Ziva and nodded at her to go back to what they where doing before he came. Gibbs left Ziva and Sam and walked out into the kitchen to Tony, Ducky and Palmer.

---------Kitchen----------

"The girl's head is properly Emily's head she is Sam's twin sister. She went missing at the same time as their dad" Gibbs said and was sad for this little girl there had to die like this and the fact that now Sam was alone in this big world and she is just a little girl.

The boys didn't now what they should say but they somehow had to tell Sam that her sister was dead and that she never would come back to her…the question was just how should they say it and who?.

"What about Ziva she can say it to her?" Palmer asked and they all looked at him and liked the idea expect Gibbs.

"No not her Sam will go to Ziva and cry when she is told and it is Ziva there is telling her it then she wont now who she should go to" Gibbs said and then looked over at Tony and Palmer. Tony didn't like the fact that his boss was looking at him but it helped a little that he also looked at Palmer.

"Boss what's on you mind?" Tony asked his boss and then Palmer noised that Gibbs was looking at them and smiled he had a bad idea about where this was going.

"I want you two to tell her and Ziva is going to be beside her side and the rest of us will be in another room" Gibbs said and then walked out the door. About 5 minutes later then he came back with Ziva and Sam and the he and Ducky left the kitchen.

Tony had already closed the door when they came but there was still a lot of blood on the floor and that made Sam scared.

"What is this about?" Sam asked a little worried and looked at Tony and then she looked up at Ziva to see what she was looking at but all Sam could see was that Ziva stared down on the floor where all the blood was.

Sam was holding Ziva's hand tight she somehow knew that there was coming some bad news. Maybe it was her sister or maybe something about her dad. She didn't really know and she didn't like to think about it to much.

Tony sat down on his knees so that he almost had the same height as Sam. When Tony looked into her eyes all he saw was fear.

"Sam I have to tell you something and you have to be brave okay" Tony said and looked right up at Ziva after he had said it so that she had a feeling about what was coming next and she nodded to him.

"Sam we think you sister is dead" Tony said and as soon he had said the word dead then Sam started to cry and she hugged Ziva's legs. Ziva picked up a crying Sam and started to rock back and front and said shhh….but it didn't help very much that there was so much blood one the floor.

"Is that blood Emily's?" Sam asked still crying and then she pointed to all the blood in front of the refrigerator. Tony nodded slowly and the she started to cry even more.

Ziva took Sam into the living room again and they sat down in the same corner that they where in before Gibbs had told them to come with him out into the kitchen.

It didn't take Sam that long to fall asleep after she was told that her sister was dead. She had gotten really tired after all the crying and now she was sleeping on Ziva's lap.

----------Abby and McGee----------

Abby and McGee was still trying to find something one the laptop. It had taken them a long time at least it must have because it was now dark out side and it was almost midnight.

"Okay McGee listen to what there stands here" Abby said and started to go on about all the things their dead marine had been trough when he was in the army. It went on and on until Abby stopped.

"The two girl's lived with their mother until they where 6 months then there mother was killed and their father had to take care of them" Abby said and looked sad over to the girl on Ziva's lap. She was all alone in the world. Her sister and father had been killed in this house and her mom died years ago. What would happen to this little girl when they got out of this house? She had no family left. It really was very sad and she was only 5 years.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Ziva's POV)

Sam was sleeping so I stood up and went to the others they were all standing at the opening of the stairs in the hallway. The time was now 1:30 am and they all looked very tired. I looked around at the others to see who was the most tired and as soon my eyes landed on Abby she was called the winner. To me it looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open. _Poor girl she must really be tired. _

"Abby are you sleeping?" McGee asked and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder but she didn't respond to it. Maybe she really was sleeping.

McGee shook Abby a few times before she responded. She looked around at the others and then her eyes landed on me. It looked a little like she was mad at me for something.

"Shouldn't you be with Sam… is she all alone?" Abby asked me and looked all worried. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Sam but I wanted to hear what they all had found out while I had been with Sam in the living room.

"Yes I should be with Sam, but she is sleeping and what could happen to her while she is sleeping?" I said it is not like she would end up like her sister with her body missing and her head in the kitchen.

"There is a lot that could happen to her in this house. Maybe you should go look if she is okay" She said to me and I looked around to the others and the all nodded their heads so I went to look if she is okay.

When I got to the living room I looked over to the corner in the room and saw Sam asleep the same place that I had left her but there was same blood beside her. I ran over to her and turned her around and saw that there was a small cut in her side. I started to panic. _Great Ziva if you didn't leave her then this would never have happened. _I looked around for a moment to see if there was a thing that could have made the cut but I saw nothing and then I yelled for help.

"Ducky I need your help" I yelled and then they all came running into the room. Abby was the first there was over with us. I think she freaked more than I did when I saw all the blood.

"I told you it was a bad idea to leave her side" Abby told me like it was my fold. _Well it kind of is my fold I should never have left her by herself in here without anybody else._

"I'm sorry I had no idea this could happen" I said. I now sat on the floor with Sam head in my lap while Ducky looked her over to see if she is going to be okay. Ducky said that it was not that bad but if I hadn't been here when I was she would probably have been dead by now.

Ducky was still making sure that Sam was okay when Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Palmer left the room and disappeared out into the hallway. Abby and Ducky was still in the living room with me and Sam. When Ducky was finish raping up the wounds he left to, so it was just me and Abby left with little Sam.

"Ziva do you think that it is the same person that killed the marine and little Emily there also is trying to kill little Sam" Abby asked me but I did not know what to answer maybe it is maybe it's not.

"I have no idea Abby but I think we will find out later" I said to her even if I had no idea if it was the same person or ghost then we would find out what happened to Sam and her family.

Abby looked at me for a little while then she got up and left. When she came back she had the book that Gibbs and Ducky had been reading in earlier.

"What are du doing with the book Abby?" I asked her but she didn't respond to my question she just sad down beside me and opened it up to the map.

"While Sam is sleeping and the boys are looking for the door to the basement then we two are going to see if we can find it on the map" She explants to me but I didn't really see the idea that we looked on the map for the door when the boys where looking around the house.

We had been looking at the map for about 2 hours now and we still haven't found the door. The boys gave up looking for it for about an hour ago so they were sitting on the living room floor with Abby, Sam and me. We were all looking over the map when Sam started to wake up. Right after her eyes had opened up then she looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back at her while she got up and then placed herself in my lap.

I saw Gibbs send a small smile over to me. I think it is because Sam had woken up and that she was fin.

"I'm hungry" Came Sam's little voice and then I looked down at her.

"Okay I think I have some food in my back I well be right back" Said Abby to Sam and Sam turned to Abby and smiled a big smile.

As promised Abby came back with a bag filled with food and we all sat around the bag and took something to eat. When we were almost down then I heard a footstep coming from the stairs. We all turned around to see that in the door to the hallway stood a small girl there looked like Sam.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Sam's Pov)

When we heard the footsteps on the stairs then we all turned around and in the door stood a small girl there looked like me. I think I went into a shock because in front of me and the agents stood my twin sister Emily and she was dead. I started to scream her name and then I ran to her. I took her into a big hug and she hugged me back. We hadn't seen each other since our dad disappeared. It was only a few days but it felt like years.

"Sam I have missed you" Emily said to me and hugged me closer to her if it was even possible.

"I have missed you to Em" I said to her. When we finally finished hugging, a tear slipped down my cheek, but after looking at each other a little while then we started to smile.

"I thought you were dead" I said and her smile disappeared little while she looked down but when she saw up again and saw me smile then she smiled back.

"I wasn't dead but I was in a coffin down in the basement. This woman in the blue dress in the attic sent me down there so I wouldn't see you and she told me that I should stay. But I became hungry" Em said to me. So she had been down in the basement the whole time.

"Then who's head was it we found in the kitchen?" Tony asked and looked down at Emily like he had seen a ghost come back to live.

"It was one of the small ghost's that live down in the basement. She can form herself to look like other people. It is pretty cool if you ask me" Emily explanted to him and now he looked more shocked than before.

"There's a small ghost down in the basement?" Tony asked nearly chocking.

"Actually there are three of them" Em said back like it was a fact.

"They told me that they lived here before everything became dark and dead" Emily added after. I saw her look around to every person in the room and then back at me. She smiled a little again and then continued to talk.

"You all look like you have seen a ghost" Em said as the last thing.

"We all just thought you were dead so it is really chocking to see you standing here" I told her just glad that she still is alive.

"I´m also only alive because the old lady told me to hide in the basement with the kids. Because the big scary man wants all people that crosses his pad to die. That is what she said anyway" Emily said.

All the agents were shocked and hadn´t moved since she came into the room. But I was still hungry and so was my sister so I took her hand and walked over to Ziva and sad down beside her again. Emily placed herself on the floor beside me. It took a little while before the other started to eat again.

"So Emily what are the little ghost kids like? Do we need to fear them?" Gibbs asked my sister looking at her. My sister looked up from where she was and smiled at him.

"No there is no reason to fear them they are all three very nice and funny. They are just sad a lot" She answered his question first with a smile but it disappeared when she told us that they were sad a lot.

"Why are they sad?" McGee asked finally finding his voice again.

"They lived in this house once. Their mother is the nice lady in the attic. They told me a terrible story about how their father had come home from work one night. Their mother was in the kitchen making dinner while they were play in this living room. They had heard their parents yelling at each other and then they heard a loud bang. They had been scared at first but then they got curious and walked into the kitchen. They found their mother dead on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. That night their father had put them to bed and when they were asleep he had put a gun to their heads and shot them too" She finished her story crying. I put my arm around my sister as she cried.

"Sorry but I have to ask, the man that the nice lady is hiding you from is that the father?" Gibbs said.

"Yes" Emily answered.

(Gibbs)

What a horrible story it is so sad that this little girl has already seen and heard so much that should never have happened to a child that aged or any aged at all. It is a good thing that she is now back with her sister.

"Okay everyone now that we know that there are ghost´s in this house we will need to be more careful, because that father might be the next ghost we run into" i told them. They all nodded and agreed to be more careful.

(Ziva)

Oh My God this little girl has seen and heard so much that she shouldn't it is so sad. I just hope that she will live thought it and not be completely traumatized.

I took some of my bread and handed it to Emily, she took it fast and said a small thank you before eating it.

It was kind of amazing to see these two little girls eat. They did everything on the same time.

When we were finished eating Gibbs asked Emily a question again.

"Emily if you were in the basement then why did you come down the stairs?"

Sorry it is a short chapter.

Also sorry about the mistakes :D

Please let me know whatyou think :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Gibbs)

We all looked over at Emily waiting for an answer it took her awhile before she opened her mouth to answer.

"The only way down is up" She said I looked at her confused and then asked her what she meant.

"The only way down to the basement is to go up to the attic. The nice lady is the only one that can open the door to the basement" She said and then she looked around at all of us.

"Okay then. Sam and Emily why don´t you two go with Ziva and Tony up to the attic and then ask the nice lady to open the door to the basement" I said. Emily look at me for awhile like I was crazy. And maybe I was but we needed to find a way out of this house.

"Umm sure, but I don´t think she will let us go though" She answered but she stood up anyway and Sam followed. Ziva and Tony also got up and as soon as Ziva was standing on her legs, Sam took her hand. Emily look over like she wanted to take Ziva other hand but she didn´t find the courage to do it. So when Ziva saw her face she took her hand instead and then they all walked up the stairs.

(Ziva)

As we walked up the stairs I had Sam on my right side and Emily on my left and Tony walked behind us. I wouldn´t confess if they asked but I was really scared of what we would find in the attic. Yes Emily had talked to this ghost before but what if it wasn´t as friendly this time as it had been the first time. Emily had left the basement even after the nice lady had told her not to.

We finally reached the door at the end of the hallway that leads to the attic. Emily reached for the door handle and opened the door. We walked up the stairs and where back in the attic before we knew it.

Emily started to walk around the attic while Tony, Sam and I stood by the door. While Emily walk around she called out for the nice lady.

Suddenly when we weren´t paying attention, came a big blue light through the room. And then there she stood. The most amazing thing I have ever seen. It was a young woman with long blond hair. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress and she had blue light glowing all over her. I was surprised when I heard her talk.

"Emily sweetheart, I told you to stay in the basement, that is the only place you will be save. Who is your friends?" The lady said. Emily looked up at her.

"I was really hungry so I went to look for something to eat. And then I found them in the living room. But this is Tony and Ziva they are agents and this is my twin sister Samantha" Emily explained and then as she told our names she pointed to us.

"Well that is okay I never really thought about the fact that you needed food and water when my own kids don´t" She said with a sad smile.

"Don´t feel sad" Emily said back to the ghost with a small smile.

"Your right I shouldn´t feel sad, did you find the book?" She said and then she finally looked over to us again. She smiled at us and then she pointed to me.

"You there?"

"Yes?" I answered a little slow.

"Did you find the book?" She asked I don´t really know what book she is talking about but I thought back to when Sam and I looked though the book to find one to read.

"It is about this house" She said before I got to ask what it was for a book.

"Umm yea I found it but it is back down stairs with my boss" I answered. She looked a little sad when I said that.

"I will go get it if you want me to" Tony said. I had almost forgot that he was there.

"Really then do it and hurry back" She said. Tony turned around and walked out the door. Before I thought more about, then I felt Sam let go of my hand so I looked down at her and saw that she was walking towards Tony and then she took his hand and then they both left the attic.

So it was just Emily, the nice ghost lady and me left. And I really wanted to know what she needed the book for.

"So what do you need the book for?" I asked her. She looked at me at first probably trying to figure out if she could trust me.

"I need the book to show you where to find the gun that my husband used to kill us all with and then when you have found it then I need you to shoot him in the head with it. It is the only way my children and i can have peace and leave this horrible world" She said with a sad smile and then she added.

"I haven´t seen my children in over a 100 years I really miss them and I am ready to take them and leave this world behind now"

"It is so sad, why did your husband kill you all?" I asked not really believing that I would get an answer.

"It is a long story. I was never really happy with my husband, there was another man that I loved more. But I couldn´t leave him because of our three beautiful children. They all loved their father every much. If you ever have kids think about them and what is best for them but you should also think about yourself because you also need to be happy for your children to be happy. I heard my children talk at night about how sad they were because I was sad. It always broke my heart. But you will probably never experience that with the way your husband looks at you" She told me.

"What do you mean with a husband that looks at me like that?" I asked her a little afraid of what she might say.

"That man that just left isn't that your husband?" I said.

"No it´s not" I answered her and then she just looked at me like I was crazy.

**There was the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and sorry again for the mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Ziva)

God this was strange does she really think that Tony and I are married. That is just really weird. I wonder why she even thinks that we are married.

"Why would you think that we are married?" I asked her. She looked at me a little embarrassed and was just about to answer when Emily spoke.

"Maybe it is because of the way that you look at each other and the fact that you look really cute together" Emily just smiled up at me after she had said that. I had almost forgotten that she was there, but she was still holding my hand so how could I forget.

Before they or I could say anything else we heard movement on the stair and only a few seconds later came Tony and Sam through the door. Tony walked over beside me and then handed the book over to the lady.

She took the book really fast and said a small thanks and then she started to look through it as fast as possible.

"It has to be in here somewhere" She said. I don´t think that it was meant for anyone of us to answer her but I did anyway.

"What is it you are looking for. Is it a page in the book or is it the map that was in the book" I asked her. She looked up at me with a smile.

"It is the map, do you have it?" She asked and then she walked towards me for the first time. I took it up from my back pocket where I had placed it earlier when Gibbs had given it to me. And gave it to her.

"Okay let´s see" She said as she walked over to a table in the corner of the attic. The rest of us stood frozen by the door.

"Come here and look" She said and waved her hand to demonstrate that she wanted us to come over.

We walked over and stood beside her. Me with Emily in my arms and Tony with Sam in his. As soon as we reached the table then she started to talk.

"Okay so I will show you the door down to the basement and then you will go down there and look for the gun that my husband hid in my coffin. My coffin is the big one. You can´t opened any of the others okay that could make really big problems" She told us.

"Okay so how do we get down there?" I asked her she looked at me again and then she fast pointed to the map.

"This is where you will find my coffin" She said and I nodded at her. Then she took a deep breath even though she didn´t really needed to.

She walked over to the wall at end of the attic and then she touched it and suddenly some of the wall move to the side and into sight came a staircase leading down. We all 4 walked over to the door and looked down and then Emily said.

"Now comes that creepy part. It is filled with spiders" She looked up at me and put her arms up toward me asking me to take her up without words. I took her up and se from the corner of my eye that Tony also had picked Sam up.

I walked first down the stairs and Tony was right behind me. Emily was right it was creepy down here, but no matter what then we had to get to the bottom of this so there also was a chance for us to go home ever again.

"We will be at the bottom in a minute now" I heard Emily´s small voice say. I was really scared and my guess was that so was the others.

"Okay that´s good to know" Tony answered her before I had the chance.

"Em you have been down here before. How did you see where you go" Sam asked her sister and that was a really good question because there was no light by the staircase and it was getting darker and darker by the second.

"The triples have light with them. They showed me the way the last time I was here so they will probably do it again" Emily answered her sister back and she was right because the second we all were at the bottom came a light so bright that you had to close your eyes not to go blind from it.

Before we knew it there stood 3 small children before us 2 girls and 1 boy, they all had a big smile on their faces.

"EM! You came back" Said one of the girls.

"I told you I would come back" Emily said and smiled at them all.

The other little girl looked up at Tony and said something I never had thought I would hear a ghost say.

"Did you like my prank in the refrigerator?" and then she just smiled. Tony looked shocked.

"That was you?" He asked her.

"Yes that is my gift. I can change forms, I´m Anna by the way and this is Maria she can make things move with her mind, and this is Jacob he can make people change bodies, but we never really uses our gifts unless dad tell us to and we really hate it when he does" She told us.

"So all the weird things that has happened to us while we have been here is because of you three kids?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"We have come down here to find your mother´s grave can you show us where it is?" Sam asked and pretended to be really strong and not let any fear show.

"Sure we can show you the way. How are our mother doing it has been a really long time since we have seen her" Jacob said with a sad smile.

"She is doing fine if you look away from the fact that she misses you three really bad and is willing to do anything to see you again" I said and it brought a smile to the little boys face within a second.

"Come on it will be a short walk but we should go before father comes back" Maria said and then they all three turned around and started to walk.

We followed them down a dark hallway and into a room. In the room there was another door that lead to another hallway and then at the end of that hallway came another door, but the kids stopped here.

" All our coffins are in there but you can only open our mothers. By her hand you will find the gun that you are looking for. Go in grab the gun and get out. We will wait out here for you but hurry okay" Said Anna. We all nodded at her and then walked in.

**So that was another chapter let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for the mistakes again.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Ziva)

We got into the room and saw four coffins lined up the three first was all small and then the big one was at the end. Tony and I took one look at each other and then we walk over to the big coffin. When we got over there I just looked at it for awhile and I was brought back to the present by Tony that took my free hand in his.

"We have to do this" He said to me and I nodded. I let go of Emily´s hand and walked over to the coffin so I stood right beside it. I watch as Tony let go of Sam´s hand and came over and stood beside me.

We both moved forward pushing at the lid to the coffin. It took a lot of strength and a few minutes before the lid was of. What was before us was a horrible sight the lay a young woman in her twenties dead with a broken flower in one hand and the gun in the other.

I reached down into the coffin and took the gun from her hand. It was really weird because in most ghost stories something would have gone wrong by now but everything was still fin considering the circumstances. We agreed that we should put the lid back on before we left the grave room again.

When we got back out into the hallway the triples were gone. We looked around the hallway the best we could, which was very hard when we didn´t have any lights with us.

"Where did they go, I thought they would wait for us?" I said asked. Looked over at Tony who looked just as confused as I felled.

"Something bad must have happened" Emily said almost at tears. I bend down to her and took her in my arms.

"Shh everything is going to be okay I promise" I said it to her even I thought I couldn´t guarantee it.

(Tony)

I wonder when Ziva has become so great with kids. It is like wow to see her with Sam and Emily. I think I might be in love but what good will that do me when she won´t even look at me when we are alone.

"Emily honey do you think you can find the way back. Haven´t you been here before?" I asked her she looked up from Ziva´s shoulder.

"I have been here before but I´m not sure I can find the way back but I will do my best" Emily answered and then Ziva picked her up again and started to walk in the direction that Emily had pointed out.

I looked down at Sam and she looked up at me and before she had to do anything I picked her up and she smiled at me so I smiled back, and then I followed Ziva out of the hallway.

(Abby)

What is taking them so long they left hours ago and they are still not back. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy are all out in the hallway with the victim. So it is only McGee and me here in the living room.

"Do you think they are okay?" I asked him and he looked up at me with a sad smile.

"I don´t know, I´m starting to believe that we should go looking for them. But then if we go and they come back and we aren´t here that wouldn´t be so good neither" He said. So he was also worried about them.

I am not only worried for Tony and Ziva but also for the twins. What if we get out of here and then they have nowhere to go, they don´t have any family left or any relatives that anyone knows about.

It is so sad to know that these two little girls are all alone in this big dangerous world. Maybe if we get out of here alive then Ziva will take them in they seem to have gotten really close on such a short time, but it might not be a good idea with the long hours that she has.

Maybe it will be best if they get into the foster system, but there is also so many bad story from the system, and these girls can´t take anymore bad things. They need a family that will love them for them and that might be hard to find with a background like theirs.

"What are you thinking about?" McGee asks I had forgotten he was sitting beside me.

"The girls and what will happen to them once we get out of here" I answer him honestly. He gave me a small smile and took my hand just to hold it. It gave me some peace for awhile. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes and before I knew it everything when black.

(Ducky)

I was sitting in the hallway with Gibbs and Jimmy. We had left the living room about 30 minutes after Tony and Ziva had left with the twins. We wanted to see if we could find anything new on the victim.

I had looked him over about 11 times already but I still did it again.

"Ducky stoop you are not going to find anything" Gibbs said to me. Maybe he was right maybe I wasn´t going to find anything, but I had to try.

As I was looking him over again I stopped at one of the knife wounds and looked at it more carefully because there was something wrong with this wound.

"How could I not have seen it before" I said it sounded a lot more like a question then an statement, but Gibbs and Jimmy understood what I meant. I took a tweezers and pulled out the shining thing that was in the wound.

"Another key seriously!"

**Sorry for the mistakes and please let me know what you think :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Ziva)

We were in a long hallway, were exactly I don´t know and neither did the other so I placed myself up a wall with my back to it and then I sat down on the floor. Sam came over to me and placed herself between my legs with her back up against my stomach. Tony sat down beside me and Emily sat down on Tony´s lap with her back against his stomach.

It didn´t take long for both the girls to fall asleep. I could also really use some sleep but it was not the right time for that right now.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Tony while looking over at him. He gave me a small smile and took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I really don´t know. Hope that the triplets will come and find us" Maybe he was right maybe we should just wait for something to happen. And then just hope that it will be the kids to find us and not the father.

I have no idea how long we had been down here but the girls were still asleep and Tony was starting to get a little jumpy.

"Ziva can I ask you a question?" He asked me. I looked over at him.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"Did the kiss mean anything to you?" He asked. I was shock that he would ask that. I looked into to his eyes and what I saw shock me again. It was sadness and hope in a mix. To be honest did not know what to say to him.

So instead of saying anything I leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was like magic when our lips touched. We kissed for a long time and we first stopped when we were out of breath. Before he could say anything I said.

"Does that answer your question?" Instead of answering me he gave me a small nod and then pulled me in for another kiss.

(Jimmy)

"Really another key, don´t you think we have found enough of them?" I said really tired of all the keys that is showing up.

Before any of them could answer me, Abby and McGee came out into the hallway. Abby´s hair was one big chaos. It looks like they both got some sleep which is probably good considering how long we have been here. It has probably been a couple of days but who knows .

"Looks like you got some sleep" Gibbs said to them.

"Yes I suddenly got very tired and just couldn´t keep my eyes open any longer. How is it going out here. Are Tony and Ziva back yet with the twins?" Abby answered and asked all in one breath.

"No they are not back yet, but we found another key inside one of the knife wounds" Ducky said with a small smile probably knowing how worried Abby was about Tony and Ziva and probably more worried about the twins and how they are taking everything.

You got to amid that they have been doing pretty good considering the fact that they have seen their dead and not even that long after they have lost their mother and grandparents. Life have not been nice to them.

(Tony)

I can´t believe that Ziva kissed me and that she likes me really likes me. It is a nice feeling to have somebody like you like that when you really like them back. I just really hope Gibbs isn´t going to kill us both for it.

Before any of us could say anything else something happened. There came a light but it wasn´t the same light that came with the triples or the nice lady, no this was completely different it was like it was cold and broken. Pure darkness. Oh My God it is probable the father. What are we going to do.

And before we could do anything other than stand up. There he stood with the most evil smile on his face that I have ever seen.

"I hope you aren't to surprised to see me, you did come down here after all" He said with an evil smirk planted on his face.

"What happened to the triples?" Ziva asked without answering his question first.

"Ahh the children, they are gone, they did something bad you see and they needed to be punished" He said grinning even more than before.

"What did you do to them?" Ziva said louder now get angry. I don´t really get it they are ghosts they don´t have feelings and so what if they are gone the only thing that matters is that we should get out of here before we get killed.

"Why do you care young lady it is not like they mean anything to you?" He said looking a little confused.

"I just do now where are they?" She said again. Starting to get control over this conversation.

"They are somewhere you are never going to find them" He said the smile back on his face. But before he could get to happy Ziva pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head. He looked shock and scared. Maybe this gun is the only way to kill him.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quite. The evil smirk on his face now gone.

"I got it from your wife´s coffin where it was located on the map. You see you are not the only one that is smart here" Ziva said to him and he look a little more shock than before.

"You could read my map nobody has ever been able to do that before" He said. Well we better not tell him that it is his wife that showed us where to look.

"I will ask you one more time WHERE ARE THE TRIPLES!" Ziva yelled.

**Soo that was this chapter please let me know what you think...**

**Sorry for the mistakes :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Ziva)

God this ghost is messing with the wrong NCIS agent. I need to find those kids. They need to be free before I shoot this bastard.

"I said where are those kids?" I said again when he hadn´t answered me the first time. I´m actually surprised that the twins still are sleeping even though we stood up so fast that I almost dropped Sam. And then there is all the yelling. I´m also a little surprised that Tony is so quite.

"Fine they are in the coffin room, in their coffins but if you open them up then that kids will be gone forever" He said and smiled a little. Maybe he thinks that he has won now, but then he should think again.

"Then you will open them, then they will live" I said. It was a long shot to say that but god I hope it worked. And it did.

"How do you know that... Fine I will do it but then you will also have to put the gun back to where you found it" He said.

"Fine I will do that after I get the children" I said back. He must really be stupid if he thinks that I´m going to put the gun back and then let him get away with all the things he had done to people. Now that I think about then all the gravestones out in the backyard must be people that has been in this house. People come in but they don´t get out. That is one hell of a scary thought.

The father ghost walked in the front on the way back to the coffin room. Tony and I followed right behind him. Me still holding the gun to his head. While I had Sam on the other arm still sleeping. Tony was still holding Emily who was also asleep which is probably for the best right now.

When we got into the coffin room the father started to walk around the three small coffins all the time doing so he would say wake up my sweethearts. It almost made me sick to the stomach how could he say that when he had killed them all in cold blood, his own children.

After about five minutes the children came up from each of their coffins and they looked sad at first but then they saw us and that made them smile. I wonder if he told them that he would kill us, he probably did.

"Kids come over here" I said and they did as I said and very fast to.

"Now it is you turn to do as you told you would" He said. I reached out for Tony to take Sam and after he did I walked over to the coffin with the nice lady´s body inside. I looked over at the triples and they looked horrified. Just as I was about to put the gun down I change position and put the gun back up to his head.

"What are you doing we had a deal?" He asked mad.

"Do you really think I would make a deal with you after you killed so many people?" I said he looked at me and he was about to say something more, but before he could I put a bullet in his head and he disappeared up in a smoke cloud.

"You really did it, no one has ever done it before because they were afraid of him" Jacob said and then his sisters joint in saying in union.

"We are finally free" They all three looked at each other and smiled and then the nice lady was suddenly in the room to.

"Thank you for saving us" She said to us and looked over at her children. She opened her arms and they all three ran into them and she hugged them like there was no tomorrow which in this case there wasn´t.

"I´m really glad that you would help us. I will be gone by midnight and so will my children and you will all be able to go home" She said with the happiest smile on her face.

"Let us show you up" She said and then she started walking and we followed after her, right after I had taking Sam back from Tony.

(Abby)

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I yelled. The walls was healing the blood disappearing there came light into the house. The body of the petty officer suddenly disappeared into the air. I got up and walking into the kitchen and looked out the window. The graveyard was gone. The others must have followed because I saw Gibbs opening for the water and instead of blood coming out, there actually came water out.

The next thing I know is that we hear footsteps on the staircase out in the hall so we all pretty must runs bag out there. And there down the stairs comes Ziva and Tony with one child each but what is surprising is the blue glowing lady and the flying triples behind them.

"Your back!" I yell at them waking up Sam and Emily in the process.

"Good news the evil father is dead and we will be able to get out at midnight" Ziva said with a smile on her face. She put Sam down and I ran over to hug Ziva.

"We will be able to go home" I said not really believing it.

"Where is our dad?" I hear a small voice say and I look down and see two little girls with tears ready to spill by the wrong word.

**So that was chapter 17 and they are finally going to get home.**

**Please let me know what you think and again soorrry for the mistakes :D**


End file.
